Lily Báthory
Lilith "Lily" Elisabeta Báthory is the only daughter and child between Rahab Malatesta and Stephen Báthory. She was born in her parents later life after trying for many years and losing three babies before her, so she was spoiled and loved giving her a kind foundation. She is childhood friends with Reign Nocturna, Damian Nightshade, Christian Tremblay, and Sébastien Theriault. Lily is a famous model while studying Artemisia School for Magic she took a temporary leave to study in University of Milan she later returns after a year to visit everyone including her boyfriend Reign. Background Early Life Lily was born October 21, 1995 in Isebal, Lys, Le Royaume and was named Lilith Elisabeta Báthory to long awaited parents Stephan Báthory and his wife Rahab Malatesta who were in advanced age when having their only child. So, she was beloved and greatly loved and spoiled by her parents. Storyline Lily Báthory/storyline Personality Lily was an incredibly open person, who was kind to everyone no matter their background, sexuality, or race. She had high aspirations for herself and abandoned her privileged life to build her own life. A determined person, Lily could not be strayed from her path once she made up her mind. Love and relationships also took a backseat to her ambitions. Despite growing up in a wealthy household, Lily was not a selfish, snobby person like some of her peers. She was actually extremely kind and caring. Lily was popular and had many friends due to her warm personality. Appearance Mango described Lily as having "huge eyes", "flowing dark chestnut hair", "eyelashes like a doll's", and "translucent skin". She also commented that she had "never seen such a beautiful woman" as Lily. This opinion was widely held by others, considering Lily worked as a model and won many beauty contests. Her wardrobe was extensive due to her love of clothes, especially shoes. Lily was always seen wearing stylish, name-brand garments. Abilities Magical * Magic: Lily is a Nightwalker who's magic powers comes from the darker side of magic using such magic like illusions, necromancy, psychokinesis, etc. * Transformation: As a Nightwalker she can take on a semi-snake like appearance which grants him superhuman strength, agility, and speed. * Lingua Daemonium: As a natural nightwalker she is able to fluently speak Lingue Daemonium, an ancient language that only those who possess nightwalker blood know. * Longevity: As a nightwalker, Lily possesses an extremely long lifespan beyond that of normal humans and will stop aging like a human when she reaches her mid twenties. Possessions Relationships Lily Báthory/relationships Etymology * Lilith is derived from Akkadian lilitu meaning "of the night". This was the name of a demon in ancient Assyrian myths. In Jewish tradition she was Adam's first wife, sent out of Eden and replaced by Eve because she would not submit to him. The offspring of Adam (or Samael) and Lilith were the evil spirits of the world. * Elisabeta is the Romanian form of Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath", derived from the roots אֵל ('el) referring to the Hebrew God and שָׁבַע (shava') meaning "oath". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. * Báthory comes the Hungarian word bátor meaning "brave". A legendary account, placing the Báthorys' origin in the year 900 (preceding the advent of the Gutkeled clan), relates how a god-fearing warrior called Vitus (a namesake of a member of the first generation of the Gutkeled clan) set out to fight a dragon, which lurked in the swamps next to the castle of Ecsed (actually built only in the 14th century) and harassed the countryside. Vitus killed it with three thrusts of his lance and as a reward received the castle. The grateful people honoured him with the names Báthory, meaning "good hero", and animus magnanimus. Trivia Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:House of Báthory Category:House of Malatesta Category:Nightwalkers Category:Hellfire Club Category:Dangerous Class Category:Cruel Paradise characters